A Peaceful Night Talk
by Rina Aria
Summary: Milla was awakened from her sleep because of a dream. As she decided to take a walk around, she met someone she didn't expect to meet. As they shared a talk together they become each other strength. The future holds countless possibilities and they shall hope for one of it to have each other side by side like the present.


**Disclaimer: It's obvious I don't have Tales of Xillia, because it was properties of Bandai Namco.**

I'm taking a break on writing for awhile but since this story is done then I can't help but publish it. I intended to make this story peaceful but I hope it become a peaceful story for the reader as well. I'm not going to prolong the story anymore, so **let's get on to the story and if you want to please review~**

**Note: The story is in Milla POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes in instance as I was awakened abruptly from my sleep. My head pounded slightly and the area around my chest felt heavy that my breathing felt hard. I rise from my sleeping position while holding my head and my chest with my hands. I sat on the end of the bed and looked around my surroundings.

It was still dead in the night and everyone (the girl) who shared a room with me was sleeping soundly, Muzét included. I breathed breathe of relief when I saw that no one awakened because of me so it was a good thing at least. I moved my legs as it touched the cold ground before changing my sleeping clothes and also wore my shoes. I decided that taking some walk won't hurt and it might help me return back to sleep as well.

I opened the door of the room as soundlessly as I could and closed it behind me in the same manner. I checked everyone state in case they awakened but I'm glad that I was careful enough for that.

I looked on the hallway and as I suspected it was empty, even the inn staff was fast asleep as well. I walked along the hallway as soundlessly as I could although the flooring was made from magnesite. It's better safe than sorry after all.

I walked through the lobby and outside the inn since the front door isn't locked. The cold night air outside feels refreshing and it blows my sleepiness away so I frowned. I quickly put it down though since I guess I could take some exercise as well.

I walked aimlessly through the road in Trigleph. The lamp is still up so I had no trouble with the lighting. I'm starting to remember why I was awakened in the first place just now. It was because of a dream, it was not that special but it made me felt lonely and left alone so I hate that. It's not like I was scared of loneliness but after knowing Jude and the other I think that being all alone is something saddening.

It was a dream of when I first died. At that time I don't know who I am, what I am, or why I was here in the first place. All I know that I was with four spirits (the Four Great Spirit) that I don't know of and it was weird for me to travel with them. I won't deny that when I travel with them there is a sense of familiarity of them somewhere inside my memory.

"_That time I felt scared, I felt scared of almost everything, but when I saw that someone need my help, my fear was blown away,_" I thought as I remembering the time where I was first reborn.

I remembered at the time I saved someone, I felt that I had done the same thing in the past. But the past scare me a little bit so I decided to put it aside and see what I could do. I wandered aimlessly through the Spirit World until I ended up in front of a shrine.

In there I met with Muzét for the first time since I was reborn and she said a lot of bad things about the Four. It would be a lie if I say that I'm not hurt. But despite being lied I was glad to have them by my side when I need them the most and I'm grateful to them for that. I am grateful enough to forgive them about their mistake.

I was reminded that I clashed with Muzét after that and somehow I managed to force her to pull away. She looked weird at the time though so maybe I was just got lucky to meet her in that kind of state. And then I saw the scepter of Maxwell and the Four returned me the memory and the 'self' that I lost when I died.

It actually took awhile and during that period of time, I felt lonely. From inside my head I heard a lot of voice. I know a lot of people but the feeling of foreignness still present as I heard their voice. At that time I started asking myself. Why I choose to die? Who I want to protect?

At those times I was always remembering one man. He always looked at me honestly with pure and straight eyes devoid of doubt toward me. He would always call me, "_Milla…_" with such tenderness that it warms my heart and soothe my pain of loneliness. After hearing his voice, seeing his figure, all of it made me felt that I am not alone anymore, that he will be always by my side. I am not alone.

But the heavy feeling inside my chest just won't disappear. Who is he? Why he is so precious to me? Why my chest felt heavy? Why just his name slipped my mind? I want to call him back. I want to say that I am here. But, who is he?

I longed for his name, for a chance to meet him again. I want to call him back and then we can walk together side by side. He is the one who saved me from the darkness… I am eternally grateful of him. Because of him I can stay strong. I'm not alone anymore. I'm not scared anymore. Everything, everything was because of him.

I want to meet him. I want to meet him. I want to meet him. I want to meet him this instant.

I stopped on my track when I saw who is ahead of me just a little bit above the ground I was on. I was surprised on who is the person that I see as if responding to my heart wish. I was shocked beyond words that I turned quite and my body frozen in its place as the only sound that I can hear is my own heartbeat and the soft wind.

I blinked a few time as if to make sure that I was not in another dream or I was seeing illusion. I stayed quiet when I finally convinced that I wasn't seeing illusion or do I was dreaming. He is the real thing and I won't make some silly mistake by mistaking someone else as him. His Mana will prove his identity in a blink of eyes.

It seems that he noticed my presence and he (literally) looked down from his place. I could see that he was surprised as well as he said, "Milla…" he said with his eyes, his beautiful amber-colored eyes, looking straightly to me.

I smiled to him before saying, "Jude…" I said before going up the stairs so I could stand in the same ground as him by his side.

Right now I know his name and I can call his name. I can walk to his side and we can walk side by side. I am not lonely anymore. He is here by my side.

He smiled before saying, "You can't sleep as well, Milla?" Jude asked with a tender voice it warm me from the inside.

I stand beside him and placed my hands on the railing before saying, "You can say so. How about you Jude?" I asked as I looked to his direction. From what I see he was here for quite some time as well. I wonder why?

Jude let out a nervous smile before saying, "Well, I can't sleep so I walked out. And then I see that the sky is beautiful today so I stayed," Jude replied before looking at the sky.

I followed his gaze and just realized that he said the reality. The sky is clear today despite the fact that earlier it was cloudy and it looked like it would snow. But now the sky revealed us its beauty by showing us a clear view of the star decorating the dark night sky and now I can feel what Jude must be felt when he saw this vision from this place. Leaving this place early is such a waste.

"It really is beautiful isn't it?" I commented as I decided in my heart to stay for a little bit longer as well. After all I had Jude as my company on stargazing as well.

Jude gave an affirmative sound before saying, "Seeing star like this… I wished that the night won't end," he said after agreeing on my comment.

I turned my attention from the sky to Jude as he slumped down on the railing. I know that something is eating him so I asked, "Care to share with me the reason?" I asked with worried tone to Jude who looked not well.

Jude let out a laugh before saying, "Actually I don't want to tell you since your weight are heavy enough Milla. And moreover it was embarrassing for me to tell you," Jude said with a nervous laugh. He stood straightly again but he didn't look up to the sky but down to the sleeping city below us.

"I insist and I promise that I won't tell any soul about it. Not even the Four or Muzét," I said trying to coax him into telling me what has been eating him. I know I can be pretty convincing if I want to.

Jude laughed once more before saying, "You won't let it go with it right, Milla? Well if you promised me that then I will tell you," Jude said with a joking tone but I clearly know that he isn't joking at all. Right now I can see how he was tired of the weight he had on his back.

I laughed at that before saying, "I promise," I said softly as I followed his gaze toward the sleeping city.

A short silence ensues between us as the cold wind blows by. Jude, without averting his gaze from the sleeping city, said in low tone, "Honestly… I'm scared of the day that will come… of what will happen to us tomorrow," he said with a soft tone.

I realized what he meant with that before saying, "Like at the time before our battle with Gaius and Muzét?" I asked with pure concern on my tone.

Jude nodded before saying, "Well I guess you can say it like that. Elle is kidnapped, all of our guidepost is stolen and there is this matter with Julius… I don't know what will happen anymore that it scares me," Jude said with a depressed tone.

I thought of it for awhile, it is just like Jude to worry about this kind of thing. Even before he was like this and that is the part I like about him. He shouldered everyone pain so no one will feel it anymore and that is what eating him.

I want to help him like how he always helped me. I then called, "Jude," I said as I let go of my grips on the railing.

Jude looked at me in surprise as I smiled seeing his surprised face. I walked away from him as I said, "Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude," I called his name repeatedly as I walked away before turning my body so I face him again.

I can see that he is embarrassed at how I called his name repeatedly. His face is bright red as he said, "What is that for, Milla?" he asked before he laughed at how silly I was being.

I laughed as I saw how his face brightens up before saying, "I just want to call your name Jude. And see, you are smiling now," I said with a smile on my face as well. Seeing Jude smiling like this made me had a smile on as well.

Jude laughter stopped and he clearly shows that he was surprised but he quickly calmed down. I walked back to his side before saying, "I will shoulder your pain as well Jude. We promised each other to create the world we wanted to right?" I said as I looked to Jude.

"Milla…" Jude said with a tone that I don't know of but it was still tender and warm so I just took it as a good thing.

"It is natural for us to fear the unknown. But whatever that will come I will always watch over you guys. I will believe in human even when all spirit doesn't believe at human," I added with a firm tone showing Jude my belief.

Jude smiled before saying, "Thank you Milla. It looks like I relied on you again, doesn't it?" Jude said with this smile that he used when he felt bad.

I smiled by his side and placed a hand on the railing while facing Jude at the same time. I sighed before saying, "Actually Jude, I am the one who relied on you every time. Even just for existing, I relied on you," I said before having a thin smile on.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked unconsciously in almost an instant. I know that he thought it was just a slip of tongue. It is just like Jude to not count his own deed to the other after all.

"If you don't understand then it is okay to not understand. But Jude, you must know that I am grateful to meet you. If we didn't then I might just living alone for the rest of my life," I said before looking at Jude straightly.

Jude was surprised to say the least but he quickly recovered, even quicker than before, before saying, "If it's that then I am grateful of you too Milla. After we met I get to reconcile with my parents and I got a lot of people I can call as my best friend," Jude said before looking up at the night sky.

I followed his lead and as softly as I could I say, "… Jude, you also teach me this foreign feeling called love, you know…" I mumbled as I looked up to the night sky.

Jude looked to my direction before asking, "Milla did you say something?" he asked with a curious expression on. It looks like he heard that I said something but not what I actually said.

I shook my head as I tried to hide my red face from Jude watchful gaze. When I looked up to the night sky, I saw something white falling slowly from my up. It was just when the thing come into my view as it was followed by another that I realized that it was snow. I sniffled because of the cold when the first snow touched the top of my head.

Jude panicked instantly as he took off his jacket while saying, "Crap, Milla wear this," he said before placing his coat over my back and then he used both of his hands to arrange the coat so it protected me from the cold properly.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw that our distance disappeared as Jude busy saying something about me catching a cold. I stayed quiet until he took a few step back and I clutched the side of his coat in longing. The coat had his scent and his warmth that it felt like he is embracing me this instant. This is Jude's scent…

I was snapped from my trance when I heard Jude said, "By the way Milla, the first snow landed on you right?" Jude said with a light tone as he looked at the snow that slowly falling down.

I nodded as I tighten my grip on the coat wrapping my body. It was warmer than when I wield Efreet's flame, I wonder why?

Jude smiled before saying, "You see, I heard a saying that if you got lucky and the first snow land on you, your wish will be granted," Jude said with a smile on.

Hearing the part of 'my wish will be granted' I instantly blushed. In my heart I wished for my destiny with Jude to be linked. It needs some miracle so I think asking the first snow won't hurt.

It seems that Jude didn't notice that I actually wished for it to be true since he said, "Anyway it is just a saying. But I think we better hurry up and go back to the inn right now since it seems the snow won't end soon. I know it won't pill up though," he said as he looked around.

"Yeah, everyone will bad mouth us if they knew we both caught a cold," I said as I stifled a laugh at the imagination. It will be quite a sight to see but I don't want it to happen.

"I don't really mind it though," Jude said with a calm tone that it made my chest tighten once more. It seems that he didn't notice how I get all red by his words and that one seriously took my voice from my throat.

Jude then stretched his hand to me before saying, "Anyway, let's go back," he said with a gentle smile as he used his tender tone which I love.

I was surprised at first and thought that maybe it is the miracle of the first snow. I smiled at the thought. If it comes true then… maybe the first step is for me to take his hand so I take it and wrapped my hands tightly around his. As I do that I said, "Let's go back…" I said with a smile on. I really hope it will come true.

Jude smiled and then we walked hand by hand by each other side. I wonder when this feeling of mine will get across him… but for now I guess I will need to be satisfied with our linked hand and our short time together.

The future is unknown but it also holds countless future ahead for us. I'm sure that if I wished for it enough, a future where we can live together will come true.

* * *

Yup, that's it for this story. I wonder is it peaceful enough? I'm so tired so I guess I will keep the author note short. **So I will get on the point and hope that you will kindly leave a review~**


End file.
